cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaccea
Category:International Communist Party Category:Nations |- |'Capital City' || Nivaria |- |'Alliance' || ICP |- |'Government' • President • Ruling Party | Monarchy Vael Humanitarian Party |- |'Religion' | Hinduism |- |'Official Languages' || Ancient Iberian, English, Spanish |- |'National Motto' |''No Religions, No Companies, No States |- |'National Anthem' | "Canto de Esperanza" |- |'Currency' | Leaf |- |'Natural Resources' | Oil , Uranium |- |'Improvements' | Factories: 1, Harbors: 1, Schools: 3, Universities: 2 |- |'Cybernations Page' |here |} Overview Vaccea is a small country located in the islands of Fiji. Its technology is one of the most developed in the world and the country is remarkable for its high literacy rates of 99% and its perfect five starts Environment. This is a direct result of the Vaccean care for its citizens rather than any other factor. Most of the Vaccean Society is built on the ideals of the Vaccean civilization, and as such a perfect equality between genres has been achieved. As a consequence of this, there is no specialization among Vacceans also, the population is designated to different task in yearly cycles, switching in the services, production and military fields. The main entertainment in Vaccea are videogames, that its peoples consider as the greatest of the art forms yet, especially since the invention of the Virtual Reality. With the invention of such devices though the society has turned lethargic and most of the time is spent on this entertainment. History The history of Vaccea starts with the migration of its original 30 members from a despotic country from southwest Europe. Pooling their money the people bought a small cheap parcel of virgin soil on Fiji to start working on it. Soon familiars and natives joined in an unofficial way, and as the settlement prospered and refugees from their original country looked for a place to live in their society, the settlement gradually turned into a nation that grew with a constant influx of refugees and established a peculiar form of government and a very social conscience. Vaccea originally joined the ICSN, in which its government played an important role in the alliance, but when the NPO and LUE declared war on ICSN, Vaccea leaved such alliance because of differences with the governing members and was one of the founding committee members of the ICP, which actually belongs to. Other than that, Vaccea is a rather isolated country that doesn’t take position in international affairs outside of the ICP. In the ICP, as a result of the growing tensions between the left organizations and the right wing, even while Vael maintained an isolationist tendency and never entered in the conflict, Vaccea was nuked by The 4th Reich and war was declared. 4 victories followed in both defense and counterattacks, where the obsolete fascist troops could do little and the war was inclined to the Vaccean side, after NPO and GATO member nations entered in favor of Vaccea in the conflict, The 4th Reich was devastated, not without nuking other prominent leftist nations in its way down. Culture Vacceans have a high literacy rate and as such they appreciate the arts. The Main form of entertainment, videogames, is also considered the biggest art platform yet conceived. The Vaccean games has a special feeling, the mainstream is mixed genre games focused in realism and a profound story, but there is also a prominent amount of “Sport Games” as they understand it, that doesn’t necessarily involve sports, they are fast placed games highly replayable and focused on multiplayer, competitions are held frequently between Vaccean clans and teams, which are much more followed than conventional physical sports by the Vacceans. It is said and proven that there are more Vaccean games than habitants, but because of the isolationistic nature of the Vacceans their games aren’t very famous in the rest of the world except for the most devote gamers. Games are everywhere in the Vaccean live, the progress in their games or the latest tournament are the most common talks in the streets, the own Vael has written and seen some of his creations realized. The most popular and played game in Vaccea is Renaissance, a collective project in beta stage. Military The Vaccean military is one of the most technologically advanced. It’s a rather active one that has been deployed in several anti-rogue campaigns in ally territories, forming generally in its most modern history the biggest of the contingents sent to such countries. The army has been deployed also in other occasions, like the riots in the capital in the first days, the radioactive leak in one of the at the time new nuclear centrals, the persecution of terrorist after a bombing in the capital and a foreign embassy, and the rescue of hostage Vaccean citizens in neighbor countries. The equipment and material of the Vaccean army is highly focused on maneuverability, consisting mostly on light material, because of the national geography. That renders the Vaccean military not very efficient in open battlefields, as proven in some anti-rogue campaigns. Vaccea has always opposed to all kinds of nuclear weapons. Economy The Vaccean economy is a strong one, its citizens allow a 28% taxes, not without some angry, but as opposite to most countries, they generate more money that way for the community. Because of the Vaccean Uranium trade offers are usual(-ly rejected). The nation is involved in wealth redistribution programs because of its social mind, the money though is released with the sighs of part of the strongly isolationist government. The biggest part of the taxes goes to technology, and the remands to other needs.